


Deal with the Devil

by Teadum



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum
Summary: You're a witch passing through Santa Carla. While out performing a spell you encounter more than you bargain for.
Relationships: Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a request on Tumblr, here's the original request:
> 
> "*waves* if your requests are open could I maybe get hh a reader with poly!boys in which the reader is a witch? But not like Harry Potter style magic but more American Horror Story’s take on witchcraft if yanno what I mean? Like the reader is a cool, kinda spooky lady who may or may not worship Satan and preform sacrificial rituals, and legit scares the hell (pun intended) outta the Frog brothers because ‘That lady is TWISTED but if only we had proof...’"

You walk through the boardwalk, a smile playing on your lips as your eyes scan the crowd. As you pass by the comic book store, the two young brothers eye you suspiciously from their spot at the edge of the displays. You shoot them a mischievous grin as you glide past, eyeing the comics with feigned interest.

You knew the boys were suspicious of you–they had been ever since you’d rolled into town a few weeks ago. Perhaps avoiding them would have been the smarter course of action, or perhaps just getting rid of them outright. But where was the fun in that?

“You know, it’s a full moon tonight.” You comment absently, your fingers lightly dancing over the tops of the comics. “You boys should be careful; you never know what might be out tonight.” You pull out a comic with a werewolf on the cover, showing them with a sarcastic grin. They glare back at you.

“Oh, we know what’s out there.” Alan replies tartly.

“Yeah, we know better than anyone else in this town what really goes bump in the night around here.” Edgar says, learning in to squint at you. “And how to kill it.” It was clearly meant to be a threat, but it was hard to take this 15 year old Rambo-wannabe seriously. You laugh lightly, the sound lost in the crowded streets.

“You don’t say?” You reply, looking back at him with a knowing glint in your eye. “Well, if I run into anything that isn’t human I’ll know exactly who to call then.” You say with a smirk, putting the comic down as you turn to walk away.

“You’d better watch yourself lady; you’re not the only freak in this town.” Edgar calls out as you walk off. Now what did that mean?

As you weave your way through the crowds, looking for a target, you thought about the Frogs and what they’d said. You were confident they didn’t know what you were just yet. They were suspicious of you, but that was as far as it had gotten. But clearly they thought you weren’t human–and they seemed to think there were others here who weren’t as well. If they were right about you, perhaps they were right about the others. But then what were they? Were they a threat to you? If there really might be others around, you would have to be more careful from now on…

You spot what you’re looking for, and the smile creeps back onto your face. A small group of men–five of them, surfers, clearly drunk–standing around some bikes parked at the edge of the boardwalk.

Jackpot.

You approach them, a flirtatious smile playing on your lips. They see you walking up and they all start laughing mischievously, elbowing each other and pointing at you; smiling devilishly. Pigs. You keep your thoughts from showing on you face as you look them over.

“You boys look bored.” You say, looking up at them through your lashes. “I know someplace we can have some fun; if you’re interested.” They look at each other, smirking, before looking back at you.

“Oh yeah? Where’s that?” One of them asks, looking you up and down.

“My friends are having a party out on the dunes; but we didn’t invite enough guys.” You smile. “So what do you say? You boys seem like you know how to have a good time.”

“Do your friends all look like you?” One of them asks, making the other boys laugh. You smirk.

“Does it matter? I’ll be there either way.” You reply with a wink. The boys all smile, giving each other knowing looks. They all quickly shuffle to get on their bikes. You move to get on the back of the nearest one, holding onto the boy tightly as you point out where to go. You speed down the road, eventually making your way to the dunes. There are other parties going on, but you guide them to the outskirts, to a bonfire far away from the others.

You step off the bike, heading toward the fire. The men follow behind you, looking around. There’s no one else around; just you, the boys, and the bonfire. A boombox sat quietly in the sand, forgotten in the darkness.

“Where are those friend’s of yours?” One of them asks.

“They must be getting beer.” You reply, standing at the base of the bonfire with your back to them. You kick off your shoes, digging your toes into the sand as you close your eyes. You hear them get closer to you, letting them approach. When they’re just close enough, you flick your wrist, and the boombox bursts to life; your cassette already in the player. Depeche Mode’s ‘A Question of Time’ slowly creeps to life as the men look around for the source of the noise. While they’re distract, you quickly turn, throwing out your arms. They going flying, each landing on a different point on what will eventually be a nice-sized pentagram around the bonfire. You smirk as the struggle against their invisible bonds.

“Now now boys, no need for all that; I promise this won’t hurt a bit.” You say, brandishing a large, ceremonial knife out from the bonfire. The two boys who can see begin to scream, cause the other boys to ask what’s going on; drowning out the music. Honestly, what was the point of making a killer witching hour playlist if the sacrifices were just going to drown it out?

You lift a hand, and a trench begins to dig itself in the sand under the boys in the shape of a large circle. After it connects itself, it begins to form a star, making the boys the five points, with the bonfire as the direct center. Once the pentagram trench has been dug, you look up at the moon, completely full in the clear sky; it was nearly time. You smile to yourself–this was actually going to work.

You move to your first sacrifice, saying the words and holding the knife over your head as he screams. Ugh, what a baby. You thought absently. Focus, y/n–human sacrifice is serious business. You remind yourself. You repeated the incantation, then angle your knife just right, and plunge it into your victim’s heart. The blood runs down, spilling into the trench below. You stand, scrunching your nose in disgust as you look at the blood on your hands, and move on to your next victim.

You repeat the action for the rest of the men; saying the incantation then stabbing them through the heart. The blood flows into the pentagram until it’s completely full, flowing down into the fire. By the time you’re done, you feel exhausted, but you still have to finish the spell. Just one more piece; just one more.

You’re making your way back over to the bonfire, Eurythmics 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)’ playing from the boombox, when you feel a chill run down your spine. You spin around, looking across the empty dunes. You know you’re not alone, and whatever was out there, it wasn’t human. You hear someone whistle and your head snaps around. A bleach blonde in a leather jacket is suddenly standing by one of your sacrifices. He had not been there a second ago.

“Damn, you really did a number on these guys.” He says, nudging the dead man’s face with his boot as he admires your work.

“Don’t touch him.” You hiss.

“How’d someone like you manage to kill five guys on your own anyway?” Your turn to the sound of the new voice. A blonde with long blond hair, dressed like a glamrocker was standing next to another body. “They’re not even tied up.”

“Paul, she’s clearly a witch.” You spin, there’s another one. A handsome brunette with long hair. “This must be powerful magic to require five sacrifices.” He comments, looking around at the scene in front of him. You scowl.

“So what exactly were you planning to do with all that mojo?” Another voice. You turn back around and see another blonde, this one with curly hair, crouched down poking at one of the corpses.

“I said don’t touch them!” You snap, but you were quickly losing your resolve. One inhuman creature you could handle, but four? That was going to be tricky. You didn’t even know what they were yet.

You stood with your back against the bonfire, the four newcomers standing at points around the base of the pentagram. You scowl at them, then quickly smirk. You knew had to play this right if you wanted to survive.

“Seems a little unfair; you know what I am, yet I’m still in the dark about you.” You say, keeping your eyes focused and your hand clutched tightly around the knife. The bleach blonde smirks back at you.

“You mean you can’t just use your magic to tell?” He jokes. “Doesn’t seem very useful.”

“It has other uses.” You reply.

“Like whatever you were doing here?” He says, gesturing to the body at his feet. “What was that again?” You clench your jaw, then smile sweetly.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” You offer. “Tell me what you are and I’ll tell you what the spell does.” He laughs.

“Tempting offer, witch.” He says, taking a step toward you. “I have one better; we kill you and call it a night.” The boy’s handsome face contorts into that of a monster, and you instantly know what you’re dealing with.

Vampires.

The four rush you, barely giving you time to react. You throw up your arms, and the bonfire roars to life. It moves forward, swooping around to embrace you in a protective shroud. The vampires roar and jump back as the flames lick at their skin.

“Aw, doesn’t feel too good, does it?” You smirk. “I imagine hellfire doesn’t agree with you bloodsuckers too well.”

“Witch.” The glamrocker spits.

“Yes?” You answer sweetly, taunting him.

“You know you can’t stay in there forever; you’ll run out of magic eventually.” The brunette observes.

“And you can’t stay out there forever–you’ll run out of moonlight soon enough.” You reply, jabbing your thumb up at the full moon above you.

“So it’s a good ol fashioned Mexican standoff.” The curly-haired blonde says with a smirk. “Guess we should get comfy then.” He says, plopping down in the sand.

“Wait, seriously? You’re just going to–what? Hang out?” You ask, looking at him.

“Either that fire comes down and we kill you, or the sun comes up and we leave. Until then, yeah–we’re hanging out.” He replies with a devilish grin. The other boys move to sit around him, and you can’t think of anything else to do but sit down yourself.

“So what’s your name, witch?” The pretty blonde boy asks.

“Excuse me?” You ask, looking back at him through the fire.

“Well, we’re gonna be here awhile; might as well get to know each other a bit.” He says with a shrug. You squint back a him.

“You’re trying to kill me.” You snap.

“You don’t have to be like that about it.” He mumbles. You roll your eyes; clearly, he was not the brains of the operation.

“My name is y/n.” You reply curtly. He perks up.

“I’m Paul! This is Marko, Dwayne, and that’s David.” He says, pointing to the curly head, brunette, and finally the bleach-blonde. You smirk.

“Well thank you for being so polite Paul; it’s always critical to know names when performing curses.” You say with a wink. Paul winces as Marko smacks him on the back of the head.

“Way to go Paul.” Marko chastises, and you laugh from your seat on the other side of the fire.

“It won’t matter if we kill her first.” David replies, smirking at you.

“Why do you want to kill me so bad; what have I ever done to you, huh?” You ask, scowling at him.

“A pack of vampires is enough for one town, we don’t need a witch doing human sacrifices drawing anymore unwanted attention to us.” He replies. “Nothing personal.” He adds with a smirk. You scoff.

“I don’t always do human sacrifice; I just needed it for this spell–to keep my old coven off my back.” You say before you realize what you’ve just told them.

“Oooh, what’s that mean?” Marko asks, leaning a little closer, though still careful to avoid the fire. You groan.

“That’s none of your business–besides, it doesn’t matter anyway. You guys have ruined the spell, and I can’t cast it again until the next full moon.” You say, hugging your knees to your chest. And they’ll have found me by then.

“So it sounds like we messed up your spell, and now you’re in trouble.” Dwayne says, you look up at him in surprise.

“I’m in more trouble from you right now, thanks.” You snap, looking away. He looks over at David, who rolls his eyes.

“What are we listening to?” Marko says, standing up and moving over to your boombox. Your mixtape was currently on 'Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)’ by Kate Bush. He grabbed the boombox and ejected the tape.

“Hey! That’s mine!” You say.

“You mean this weird electro mess we’ve been listening to was your work?” He asks.

“It’s called ambiance you jerk; you try making a human sacrifice blood magic mixtape sometime and let’s just see how you do.” You reply defensively. The boys all laugh at that, and you feel your cheeks grow hot.

“Marko, put on the rock station!” Paul requests. You roll your eyes. The glamrocker likes rock–shock of the century.

The tone shifts then and the boys really do just hang out the rest of the night. You hate to admit that you don’t totally hate them; they’re actually pretty fun, once you get to know them. They were vampires, creatures every witch knew never to trust, but they didn’t actually seem like bad guys. And it had been so long since you were able to be your whole self around anyone–not hiding any aspect of yourself, or putting up a front to go unnoticed. This might have been the most fun you’d had spending time with another group of people.

If only they weren’t still planning to kill you.

It was getting closer to dawn, and you were teetering dangerously close to the edge of your magic. You knew the boys would need to leave soon–flee back to the safety of whatever dark space they slept in during the daylight hours. But then you also knew you had precious little magic left; you couldn’t hold up your protective, flaming barrier for much longer. The boys knew it too; they could see how tired you’d become–how weak you looked.

“Getting sleepy y/n?” David asked, looking at you through the fire as he paced around the perimeter of the flames.

“No way; I could run a marathon right now.” You reply, though it’s clearly a bluff. “Though I bet you’re feeling a little sluggish this close to dawn, huh David? Why don’t you boys call it aday,? You could all use the extra beauty sleep.”

“Ouch, no need to make it personal y/n.” Marko replies, smirking. You laugh, but each breath is labored.

“Come on y/n, we all know you’re barely standing.” Dwyane says.

“Yeah babe, you aren’t gonna last much longer.” Paul adds, smiling. You looking back at them, you vision blurring.

Shit.

You feel the last of your magic drain out, and the fire swirling around you dissipates. You fall to your knees, watching them surround you as you black out.


	2. Chapter 2

You sit up slowly, your head pounding. You look around, still groggy as you try to remember exactly what happened. You’re layed on a pile of blankets in some sort of cave. You remember the vampires the night before, your magic running out, and then…

You cradle your head as you swing your legs around, your stomach doing somersaults from the sudden movement. Draining your magic like that was always a killer, but it’s not like you had much of a choice. They were going to kill you–what else could you do?

Except you’d lost, but clearly you weren’t dead. So where were you? Their 'lair’? Is that what they called it? Or was it a nest? Your head hurt too much to ponder the specifics of vampire housing nomenclature, and you figured you probably had bigger things to worry about anyway. Like why they hadn’t killed you. And what they planned to do with you now.

You were in no shape to fight them if they decided to change their minds, or if they tried anything funny. Hell, you didn’t think you could manage to run ten feet in your current state. They must have known that, having left you here alone with no restraints or anything stopping you from simply walking out the exit. The brown-hair one–Dwayne–he seemed to have some knowledge of witches. He must have known you using up all your powers would leave you weak.

Perfect.

You slump back down in the blankets, your head spinning, as you try to think about your next step. You had seen the entrance; you could walk over there, but you weren’t confident you could climb out with how weak you felt.

You needed food and rest before you would even feel normal again–much less until any of your magic started to return. You didn’t see anything around you that looked remotely edible, and you knew you wouldn’t have nearly enough time to rest before the sun would set and the vampires would be upon you again. After much back and forth, you realize you’re dancing around the one and only inevitable conclusion: you were totally screwed.

The best thing–the only thing–you could do now was rest as much as possible, and hope the vampires didn’t keep you alive just so they could enjoy killing you slowly later.

—

You woke again a few hours later, your headache lessened but hungier than ever. The sun was gone, and just as you begin to wonder when your vampiric hosts would show, you hear laughing echo around you. As if summoned by your thoughts, the boys fly in from somewhere deeper in the cave, landing in a semi-circle around you. You look up as you sit practically defenseless, the four of them smirking down at you devilishly.

“Sleep well, kitten?” David asks with a smile. Kitten?

“Not really.” You reply flatly. He laughs at your response.

“Better than being dead.” He replies, eyeing you in your seat on the blankets. “Though you don’t look too far from it right now.”

“Feeling a little hungover from draining your magic last night?” Dwayne asks, a small smile playing on his lips. You shoot him a glare. So he did know. Figures. Looks, brawn, and brains: not really fair he had all three.

“Aw, feeling sick babe?” Paul asks, “How about you let me make you feel all better?” He smiles playfully. Was he flirting? Did he forget you were a witch, or did that suddenly not matter?

“Hard pass.” You reject him with a scowl.

“You’re no fun.” Paul pouts.

“Yeah, not really feeling super 'fun’ right now.” You reply tartly. “Can we just get to the part were you tell me why I’m still alive?”

“We’ll get there.” David replies. “But first, you must be hungry, right?” As if replying for you, your stomach let’s out a loud growl. The boys all laugh as you feel your face grow hot. “Marko?”

“I’m on it.” Marko replies. “You like anything specific y/n?” He asks you. You look back at him, surprised. You hadn’t really expected him to ask for your input.

“Whatever, as long as it’s edible.” You answer, looking away.

“I think I can manage that.” Marko says, winking at you as he heads out. You watch him leave, then look back at the other three.

“So, while we’re waiting you want to clue me in on why you didn’t killed me?” You ask again.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” David asks, smirking. He and the others move towards the center of the cave, gesturing for you to follow. Groaning, you stand and follow. You make your way over to some seating; David sat on an old wheelchair, Dwayne moved over to an armchair, and Paul plopped down at the end of the couch. You moved to sit at the other end of the sofa, pulling your legs up so you could hug your knees to your chest.

“So?” You ask, looking over at them.

“So what?” Paul asks, lean towards you on the couch with a playful smile. Were they really planning to jerk you around all night?

“So, why am I still alive?” You ask for the third time.

“Because we didn’t feel like killing you.” David replies. “That’s all–nothing special.”

“But if it was that easy to change your mind, then why decide to kill me in the first place?” You ask, the hunger and magic drain making you irritable.

“At first, we thought you might be a threat.” Dwayne explains. “It was easier for us to just kill you rather than risk you getting away and causing us more problems.”

“Yeah, but after hanging out with you last night, you seem like you might be alright; we figured we could let you live for now and see how things go.” Paul chimes in. The 'for now’ in his reply not lost on you.

“So you’re gonna let me live–just like that?” You ask.

“As long as you behave and don’t cause us any trouble.” David replies.

“And what does that mean?” You ask, squinting at him suspiciously. He smirks.

“Well, for starters you can clean up your own mess next time so we don’t have to–we survive because we don’t draw attention to ourselves, we don’t need anyone getting suspicious because you leave dead bodies and bloody pentagrams lying around.” He answers. You wince at his words.

You hadn’t even thought about what had happened to what was left of your spell; you were grateful they cleaned things up for you. The last thing you needed was the wrong sort of people coming after you right now–you had enough on your plate already.

“Right, sorry about that.” You mumble. “Thanks for uh, taking care of that.” You say, looking away.

“Uh huh.” David response. “Well whatever–next time you do human sacrifice you can clean it up yourself. Of course, it’d be better if you kept that sort of thing to a minimum. We kill enough people as it is–if you start picking them off too people are really going to start noticing.” You scowl, hugging you knees tighter.

“There won’t be a next time.” You reply quietly.

“Why not?” Paul asks, looking over at you with interest.

“Is this about what you said last night? About your coven?” Dwayne asks. You look over as him from above the tops of your knees. Of course he was paying attention to that.

“No sense lying to us now kitten.” David says, leaning forward in his seat. You weren’t sure telling them was the best idea–after all, they could just decide to kill you if they decided you weren’t worth the trouble. Then again, if you lied to them, they could decide to kill you for that too. You sigh, resting your forehead against your knees, before sitting back up.

“Look, I don’t want to get into all the gritty details: let’s just say my old coven and I had a bit of a disagreement, and it was in my best interests to part ways with them as soon as possible–for my health.” You explain.

“So you left your coven and now they want to kill you? Sweet.” Paul says, smiling over at you. You rolled your eyes.

“Not really, no. I’m a better witch than any of them could ever hope to be.” You brag. “But they have numbers; if they find me, I’m toast.” You scowl.

“And the spell last night would have helped your situation in some way?” Dwayne asks.

“Yes. If I’d been able to finish the spell, the coven wouldn’t have been able to track me and I would have been able to travel without worrying about who’s around every corner.” You answer.

“So just do the spell again.” Paul suggests.

“I can’t.” You say. “Even if my magic wasn’t totally drained right now, I can only perform that spell on the full moon; so I’ll have to wait another month before I can do it again, and–”

“And they’ll have found you by then.” David finishes your sentence for you. “You said that last night. Makes more sense now.”

“Guess that means we’ll just have to kill them when they get here.” You turn around and see Marko walking in, a smile on his face as he carries a large cardboard box. “I’ve always wanted to taste witch blood.” He says, looking you up and down as he walks around to the front of the couch.

“Oh man, do you think it tastes different? I bet it tastes good–no, amazing!” Paul says, bouncing in his seat.

“We could always try a sample.” David suggests, glancing over to you, a smirk forming on his lips. You throw your hands up.

“Oh, no way. You bite me right now and I’m pretty sure I’d drop dead.” You say, looking at them nervously. David shrugs, and you swallow a lump in your throat.

“He’s just teasing you.” Dwayne assures you. Considering he’d planned to kill you less than 24 hours before, you weren’t too convinced.

Marko starts handing out the containers of Chinese food, and you gratefully dig. Once he’s got everyone else’s food sorted out, Marko takes a small box of food for himself and moves to the couch. He forces you to scoot to the middle so he can sit at the end, sandwiching you between him and Paul.

After a few quite minutes of eating, the boys all shoot each other quick glances, before looking back at you, smiling.

“How’re those worms?” David asks as you swallow a mouth full of noodles. You look down at the container and see it full of slimy earthworms. You smirk, sticking your chopsticks into the nest of slippery creatures.

“Delicious. How about yours?” You ask, pulling out a worm between your chopsticks. David looks down at the box in his hands and sees it’s now full of worms as well. He throws his head back, laughing. The other boys join in.

“Hey you’re pretty good!” Paul says, smiling at you; his mouth full of rice.

“Yeah, most people freak when we pull that trick–they don’t usually play it back.” Marko smirks over at you, a look of approval on his face.

“I’m surprised you have the juice to play tricks on us right now.” David remarks, eyeing his worm-noodles. You shrug.

“A glamour that small is so simple it barely takes any magic at all–actually turning your noodles to worms would probably be a step too far right now though.” You explain. You look back at your food, grateful to see that it had returned to it’s natural state.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” You ask. You’re feeling less distracted by hunger, and the atmosphere felt a little more comfortable; now may be the best time to bring up what’s on your mind. “About killing my old coven?”

“Sure, why not? A bunch of witches rolling into town wouldn’t be good for us either. And like I said–I’ve always wanted to taste witch blood.” Marko says, smirking over at you.

“Marko’s right. It wouldn’t be good for us if a whole coven of witches showed up. We have to protect our territory.” Dwayne explains. You scowl, looking down into your half-empty box of noodles. That may be true, but there was clearly an easier solution to that problem.

“You’re wondering why we don’t just kill you instead, right?” David asks, leaning back in his seat. “Then the others wouldn’t have any reason to come here.”

“It’s cause we like you babe.” Paul says, throwing his arm behind you on the couch as he smiles at you.

“Excuse me?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You seem like a good time; we don’t want to kill you.” Paul replies. “I mean we totally will if we have to–but we’d rather not, yah know?”

“Besides, killing a bunch of witches sounds like fun.” Marko adds, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“It may not be that fun if they kill you.” You point out.

“That’s why you’re going to help us help you.” David replies. “You help us prepare to fight them, and we’ll kill them when they get here. Everybody wins.”

“Except the other witches, who’ll be dead.” Marko replies with a satisfied smirk.

And just like that, you found yourself in an unlikely alliance with the vampires. This was going to be trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

You had spent the better part of the last two weeks helping the vampires prepare to fight your former coven, and things were going surprisingly well. You’d had your doubts at first--between your obvious mistrust, and the fact that certain members of the group didn’t seem to be taking things seriously--but once you had gotten to know each other better, things naturally sorted themselves out. 

You came to feel more comfortable around them, growing to trust them more and more each day, and you started to realize that, while some of the boys may liked to joke around, or lacked focus, they all knew how serious the situation was. More than that, the longer you were around them, the more you got the sense that they all wanted to help you.

Initially, you had continued to stay at your hotel and would go meet up with the boys on the boardwalk or in the cave. But it became clear by the end of the first week that this was a waste of effort, as you spent pretty much all your time with the boys. Even when you weren’t supposed to meet up, they’d come find you on the boardwalk when you went out shopping just so they could bug you; even going so far as to come to your hotel and hangout there all night when you chose not to go out.

So it was more or less decided that you should just move in with them for the time being. You could help them learn more about magic and the coven if you were around them 24/7; not to mention you did feel a little safer staying in a cave full of vampires rather than some random, unprotected hotel. The boys seemed to like the arrangement too--now having to put less effort into pestering you in your free time.

So here you were, two weeks in, living with the vampires; and you’d pretty well prepared them for the coven and any tricks they may try to use. The boys knew what kind of numbers they were up against, and you’d shown them all the spells the group were most likely to use, and how best to deal with each one. They weren’t a creative bunch; tending to fall back on a half-dozen tried-and-true spells when backed into a corner--you planned to use that to your advantage. You’d also warded the cave, and given the boys protective charms that would protect them from most basic hexes; just to cover your bases.

Now all you could do was wait. You had an alarm spell set up in the cave that was connected to an invisible ring around Santa Carla--a small crystal ball that swirled with a calm, gray-blue smoke. If any witch aside from you set foot in town, the alarm would be triggered, and the smoke would turn a dark, ominous red. Until then, you had nothing to do but keep prepping the boys so they stayed sharp, and just hang out.

This particular night was the latter.

You had been planning to stay in; snuggled up under a blanket on the couch studying one of your more advanced spell books as you kept watch over the crystal ball. However, the boys had other plans. Paul and Marko hovered around you like flies, pestering you about being bored and how they wanted to go out. You told them to go then if they wanted to leave to badly, only to have Paul pout, saying you had to come too--saying you hadn’t done anything fun with them in days. Once it became clear you weren’t going to be able talk your way out of it, you begrudgingly agreed.

So out to the boardwalk you went, unsure what they had planned, but silently wishing to yourself that you didn’t have to be a part of it.

“I should really be keeping an eye on the alarm.” You whine for the fifth time as the boys lead you through the crowd.

“Ah, come on babe; you can leave it alone for just one night.” Paul says, slinging his arm around your shoulder, a wide grin on his handsome face.

“Yeah, what are the odds that a bunch of witches are gonna show up in the dead of night anyway?” Marko jokes and you scowl.

“High--extremely high.” You retort.

“Whatever; you worry too much.” Marko says with a shrug. “One night out isn’t gonna kill you.”

“It might.” You mumble under your breath.

“Yeah, you just need to relax and have some fun!” Paul says, shacking your shoulders lightly.

“If you two idiots are done?” David stops as he looks between the two of them. You look around and realize you’ve made it to the edge of the boardwalk, full of carnival games and rides. 

“So what? We’re going to play games?” You ask.

“And ride the rides!” Paul adds enthusiastically.

“You’ve been working hard--you deserve a night off.” Dwayne says, smiling down at you. You scowl, thinking. You had been working pretty hard trying to get the boys ready, and you had been wanting to check out all the rides on the boardwalk since you got to Santa Carla. 

Oh what the heck--one night off couldn’t hurt, right?

“Alright, you win; we are already here after all.” You say, a small smile on your face as you throw your hands up in defeat. Paul pumps his fist in victory before giving Marko a high-five. “So, what are we doing first?”

“I wanna ride Wave Jammer!” Marko says

“I wanna ride the Giant Dipper!” Paul says at the same time. They look at each other and scowl. You roll your eyes.

“What about you two--what do you guys want to do?” You ask Dwayne and David.

“I don’t care, just so long as we get a move on already.” David replies, scowling.

“I’m fine with whatever you want to do.” Dwayne shrugs. “You’re the one who’s never been here before--you should pick.” How polite of him, though he was also putting all the responsibility on you. Great.  
“Alright fine; why don’t we ride the Wave Jammer first to get us started, then the Giant Dipper, then after we can relax and get some food, before playing some games?” You suggest. Paul and Marko, who were still glaring at each other, appear to think it over.

“Yeah, okay.” Paul says finally.

“Sure, I guess that’s fine.” Marko agrees. 

And with that, your plan is set.

\---

Your first stop is the Wave Jammer; a large, spinning ride with individual cars, that were suspended in the air and would tilt completely sideways as the entire ride itself tilted around on an axis, spinning you up and down as the ride spun around faster and faster. The whole thing was a terrifying, motion sickness nightmare; and you couldn’t wait to ride it.

You and the boys skipped the line. One of the perks of being a witch hanging with a group of vampires was that, between your powers and theirs, you never waited in lines, and you rarely paid for anything. You wink at the teenager manning the ride as you pass him, your magic already muddling his mind. As you approach the cars, you realize you’ll have to divide into twos--and you’re not sure who you should sit with.

“You can sit with me y/n.” Marko says, walking up next to you to grab your arm.

“No way man, she’s gonna ride with me!” Paul comes up on your other side, grabbing your other arm. Marko and Paul were normally thick as thieves, but when they got competitive with each other like this, regardless of what it was actually about, neither of them was quick to back down.

“Alright, if you two can’t play nice then I’ll just have to take you’re toy away.” David cuts in, smirking as he separates you from the two blondes.

“Aw, what?” Marko groans.

“No fair!” Paul pouts.

David pushes you forward into the nearest car, and you nearly fall into Dwayne’s lap.

“S-sorry.” You stammer, trying to get your bearings. Dwayne smiles.

“It’s fine. Need any help?” He asks, as you fumble with your seatbelt.

“No, I got it--thanks though.” You reply. While you’re getting strapped in, David takes the car behind you, riding alone, while Marko and Paul move to the car in front of you, looking annoyed as they glance back at you and Dwayne. 

The ride moved up and slowly started spinning, getting faster as the car went up and down. Then, the car started to tilt. It was only a little at first, but once the ride got going, spinning like crazy, you were tilting totally sideways. It was just as fun as you thought it would be--and just as terrifying. You smile and scream as you spin and tilt around, gravity drawing your body closer to Dwayne’s on every sideways tilt.

When the ride finally stopped, you were dizzy and your heart was pounding. You smiled as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

“That was awesome!” You say, looking over at Dwayne.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He replies. You stand up, but nearly stumble over. Dwayne quickly catches you, steadying you so you don’t fall.

“Woah, you okay? Just give it a second; this ride can make you a little lightheaded.” He explains, his firm but gentle grip still holding you up.

“Oh r-right, thanks.” You say, looking away. Ugh, were you blushing? When’s the last time a guy made you blush?

After another moment passes, he lets you go. Once you’re sure you’re not going to faceplant, you make your way out of the car and meet up with the other boys.

“So, Giant Dipper next?” David asks, pointing his thumb back at the roller coaster behind him.

“Let’s do it.” You answer, falling in step next to him.

This ride goes much like the first; again, you skip the line. Again, Marko and Paul both want your to ride in the seat next to them, and again David cuts in and takes you away. This time though, he sits down and has you sit in the seat next to him. The cars are on the smaller side, so your sides are pressed up against each other, and he casually rests his arm behind you on the back of the seat. Dwayne sits in the seat behind you, leaving Paul and Marko to sit in the car behind yours.

Once everyone is strapped in, the cars began to move. You head into a dark tunnel and down a small hill, until you feel the cars start climbing up. Once you’re outside, you take in the view of Santa Carla as you climb up the hill. It was beautiful at night, all lit up and sparkling, the moon reflecting on the dark ocean. You could see the carousal; it looked beautiful, all the lights shining in the night. You would have to remember to ride it sometime. Before you could enjoy anymore of the view, you were heading down the hill and around a curve. 

The Big Dipper was a smaller wooden coaster with quite a few curves, and every time you hit one you were thrown from one side of the car to the other like a ragdoll--the unfortunate downside of wooden coasters. The second time you landed on David he firmly wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you from sliding around, and for the second time that night you felt your cheeks flush.

\---

After the coaster, you followed along with your original plan and went to grab some food. You loaded up with burgers, fries, and milkshakes, and made your way to the nearest picnic table. You’d finished your burger, and were going to town on some fries, when Dwayne looks over at you.

“So are you having fun tonight y/n?” He asks casually. You take a drink from you milkshake to wash down your mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I am actually.” You reply.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised, kitten.” David replies, smirking over at you.

“Yeah, we’re a ton of fun.” Paul says, smiling. 

“And now that we’re not being policed,” Marko shot David a quick glare. “We’ll have some real fun!”

\---

‘Real fun’ in this instance, meant carnival games--with a little flare. Once Paul and Marko realized you could use your magic to help them win, they ushered you from booth to booth; winning every game and loading you up with prizes. Dwayne was kind enough to offer to help carry some of your winnings for you, which you gratefully accepted.

“Man, this is way more fun with you around y/n!” Marko says.

“What, you don’t like winning based on your own skill?” You ask.

“I just enjoy winning.” He smirks. “Besides, everyone knows those games are rigged.”

“Mmhmm.” You remain skeptical, but are cut off as a yawn escapes your lips.

“Tired already babe?” Paul asks. “I could put you to bed if you’re sleepy.” He says, wiggling his eyebrows. You nudge him with your elbow.

“Keep dreaming blondie.” You reply, smiling.

“We should head back.” David says. You were having so much fun having a night out with the boys, but he was probably right; it was getting pretty late, and you were tired.

“Alright.” You say, pouting in spite of yourself. 

You head back to the bikes, riding with David as you make your way back to the cave. The boys all head inside, Marko and Paul wrestling with each other as you and Dwayne put down all your carnival prizes by the front entrance. You’re about to head over to your area to grab some pajamas when you stop dead in your tracks. You feel your blood run cold. The boys surround you, instantly feeling your shift in mood.

“What’s wrong y/n?” Dwayne asks. They all follow your gaze to the table in the center of the room. On it, was your crystal ball; carefully placed where you could always keep an eye on it. The usually calm, gray-blue smoke had shifted to a deep, blood red, and was swirling around like a thunderstorm. 

The alarm had been triggered; the witches were here.


End file.
